


Swipe Right

by Scribbles97



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97
Summary: Who doesn't like to see what's on offer online?





	Swipe Right

Gordon sniggered as he swiped right on the image of the sandy haired guy only a year younger than himself, 

“How long do you think I can catfish him for?” 

Scott and Virgil each leant over his shoulders, all three ignoring John’s disapproving tut and roll of his eyes. 

“Oh you can tell just what he’s looking for,” Virgil muttered, flicking through the overly dark images taken in front of what seemed to be a bedroom mirror.

“The guy’s got taste,” Gordon pointed out, “Look,”

Virgil nodded in approval as he spotted the hotel logo Gordon was pointing to on the towel around the man’s waist.

 

“You really think setting up fake dating profiles is a good idea?” John asked, taking another swig of his beer, “You do realise what the press will do if they find out?”

Scott snorted as he set his own drink down on the floor next to him, 

“That’s where you come in Johnny,” 

“Don’t call me…” He trailed off with a shake of his head as Gordon continued for Scott, 

“If we did get caught, we all know you’re capable of hacking into the system and deleting any trace of the account ever existing.”

 

“Oo,” Scott held out his tablet, “Hot red-head.”

Gordon’s face lit up as he swiped through the images, 

“Wow, do you think that bikini could get much smaller?”

Scott scoffed, 

“I’d like to see her try!”

Virgil rolled his eyes, 

“Yes she’s hot, but do you two have any taste?”

 

Gordon looked between his two older brothers, 

“Whoever gets a date with her first gets dibs on the next shipment of ice cream?”

Scott laughed, holding out his hand, 

“Deal.”

Virgil sighed, his shoulders sinking as he looked between the pair. He knew that he didn’t really have an option to not get in on the challenge, 

“Oh alright then, deal.”

 

John watched wordlessly as the three got up to leave, lost in their discussion of the terms of their challenge. He looked back to his own tablet with a small smile,

 

_ Thanks for those pictures of your cousin Ridley, worked like a charm! _

 

She replied in a second, 

_ Oh I can’t wait to see their faces at the conference next week.  _

 

John chuckled quietly as he tucked his tablet away, thinking quietly to himself,  _ This is going to be priceless _ . 


End file.
